What Makes the "Green Fox" Green?
What Makes The Green Fox Green? is the fifth episode of the first season. Plot One day, a large flagship enters into Stellar Federation territory across the Midori Boundary. At the helm of the flagship is Princess Midori of the Empire, who has entered Federation space with a purpose to be fulfilled at all costs. As the flagship crosses the boundary, it destroys a small patrol craft approaching to investigate it... Commander Barratt soon gets wind of the Princess' arrival, and is called upon to help defend the planet Sheridan, from where the patrol craft had launched. Captain Mandarin suspects this to be Jaws' doing, but Barratt denies it, saying that Jaws wouldn't come anywhere near the Midori Boundary, much less cross over it. Meanwhile, Jaws herself is leading a raid on the Rascal Maiden transport cruiser (not one of her organized transfers, but a genuine raid). After carrying out the raid, Jaws is contacted by one of the Galactic Liberation Front's agents, who warns her that Princess Midori was spotted heading towards Santa Granada. Jaws immediately sets course for her secret base on the planet, adamant that Midori won't be able to do anything with it... Not far from Santa Granada, Jaws is contacted again, by her friend Luna Madryn. Jaws explains her predicament, and Madryn offers to help out, using her newly repainted cruiser, the Stellar Condor. Jaws agrees to Madryn's offer, and eases back just a little bit on the throttle... The Stellar Condor soon arrives at Santa Granada, followed a little later by the Midori flagship. Because of some trickery on Madryn's part, Princess Midori thinks it to be the Stellar Typhoon, and orders its destruction. However, her forces are no match for the Condor, and Midori is forced to recall her fighters and attack the Condor with the flagship's weaponry. Luckily, the Stellar Typhoon shows up to help out. Princess Midori realizes she's been tricked, and turns her attention to the real Typhoon. However, Jaws is able to win the short battle, and the Princess retreats back towards her Empire. When Jaws and Madryn return to Santa Granada, they call a meeting to discuss the revived threat of Princess Midori, before announcing a short vacation to the planet of New Islington. However, Kyoko has fallen asleep during the meeting, and Leslie takes the opportunity to confide in Alasdair her worries about Kyoko. She pleads to Alasdair to look after Kyoko, and is so grateful when he agrees that she impulsively kisses him, right on the lips. Alasdair is quick to brush this off, but makes Leslie promise not to tell Kyoko. Leslie agrees, and as she carries the sleeping Kyoko back to the Stellar Typhoon, Alasdair begins to worry again, about how he's going to say to Kyoko that he loves her... Characters * Jaws MacTaggart * Leslie Kennedy * Blackmask * Kyoko Mori * Alasdair Geddes * Commander Barratt * Captain Mandarin * Lieutenant McMurdo Characters Introduced * Princess Midori * Number 86 * Number 88 * Sulo Kondo (Not named) * Luna Madryn * Captain Hasler * Captain Hawkins (Not seen) Locations * Deep Space * Sheridan * Santa Granada * New Islington (Mentioned) Mecha * Stellar Typhoon * Oshan Akuma * Midori Flagship * Midori Fighters * Stellar Condor * Rascal Maiden * Sheridan Patrol Craft * HSDF Patrol Craft (In model form) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of the Midori Empire. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes